


An important meeting

by nanazlovese



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanazlovese/pseuds/nanazlovese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a potential client comes for a meeting, Dean discovers hiding Sam under his desk wasn't such a good idea... </p><p>Much smut, no real plot :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An important meeting

Dean Smith hadn’t thought this life could get any better. He had a great job, loving (hot) wife, a huge yearly salary (plus bonuses) and good prospects. But that was before he had met Sam. From the first time he saw him (Dean knew it was cheesy, and the thought flashed absurdly through his mind now, as Sam pushed him up against his desk making the desperate, animalistic moans that he had come to know) he had felt something… some… mutual attraction. (Dean didn’t like the idea of ‘love at first sight’ – although ‘lust at first sight’ would have been more appropriate), but even he had to admit (Sam pressing in to him, hands running up his back) that they had both felt the same way.  
Sam spread his hands on Dean’s back and leaned in closer, holding their foreheads together, appreciating their mutually quickened breathing and pounding warmth. Dean let his head drop back, revelling in the sensation of Sam’s thigh rubbing past his cock as he moved, and Sam leant down and gently nibbled and kissed at Dean’s neck. Dean couldn’t help but moan (damn it, Sam, that feels… ungh…) as Sam teased his way up his jawline, before they made eye contact and Dean caught a brief glimpse of Sam’s mischievous smile. Usually he would have a witty remark ready – some ‘what’s up with you?’ or ‘playing naughty, huh Sam?’ followed by a smile of his own and his regaining control of the situation. But this time, Sam moved too fast, both hands heading down to Dean’s flies, and Dean was rendered speechless by the sudden sensation of Sam’s fingers delving into his boxer briefs and finding the head of his cock. Dean could see Sam watching him intently, and could feel (Sam still grinding into his thigh) that he was enjoying being in control of what was happening. Sam slid his hand down Dean’s cock and began to gently slide up and down, matching the rhythm with his own movement against Dean’s thigh. He dropped his head into the hollow of Dean’s shoulder and felt the warm muscle through the shirt, tensing in time with his strokes as Dean began to moan into Sam’s hair and Sam moved up, nibbling Dean’s ear and rubbing faster until – there was a sudden and sharp knock at the door.

They were still for a moment; both unsure whether they had heard it. Until it came again: an unmistakeable urgent knock. Then Dean sprang into action. Rebuttoning his flies and looking frantically around the office, he called out ‘just one minute’. His voice was only slightly high and shaky, and Victoria –his secretary – didn’t notice (thank God). She called in: ‘I have a Mr Weaver here for you from a company called Sucrocorp. He is looking to invest and would like a meeting. There’s nothing in your planner – ’ at which point she stopped because she could’ve sworn she just heard two men… giggling… ‘are you ok, Mr Smith? Shall I come in?’ Dean regained control of himself and held a finger to Sam’s lips ‘NO! uh… no, it’s ok, hold-’ but his composure faltered as Sam flicked his tongue out and licked the length of Dean’s silencing finger ‘it’s… ungh…’ a small moan escaped him as Sam moved in closer, one hand reaching for his dick as his mouth took in the length of Dean’s finger, enveloping it in the hot moisture that he knew so well. ‘I’m going to come in, Mr Smith.’ Dean jerked and pulled away from Sam, pushing him into the only hiding place in the room: under Dean’s own desk. 

Dean was just in time sitting down as Victoria opened his office door and stood aside, allowing her visitor entry (whilst surreptitiously peering around the room – she was still sure he was hiding something…). Her interest meant she lingered a little too long and was surprised by her boss saying ‘Thank you, Victoria’ (possibly for the third time, she thought as, leaving, she played it back in her head). Dean motioned for Mr Weaver to sit down (a gesture which was made somewhat more awkward by his own inability to stand). ‘Mr Smith. My pleasure.’ ‘Mr Weaver.’ They shook hands. This was normal. Dean told himself he could do this. It was all business as usual, and Dean could certainly do business. On the other hand, he could sense the compressed heat of Sam by his knee and Mr Weaver also sat with his legs under the desk… Could he feel Sam? ‘I understand,’ began his client ‘that your company is looking to take on subsidiaries?’ Dean began nodding, but felt a movement under the desk and stopped. Sam was kneeling, head lowered, between Dean’s feet, and running his hands up his calves. Dean swallowed and continued to nod. ‘The company I represent, Sucrocorp, owns large amounts of –’ Dean had closed his eyes. ‘Excuse me, are you ok?’ The amount of times Dean had been asked that. He was better than ok. To his own surprise, he was actually… enjoying this. But he forced his eyes open (despite feeling Sam’s hands moving over his knees) and tried to look businesslike. ‘Yes. Please, go on.’ 

Mr Weaver gave him a wary look, but Dean motioned with his head (Sam reaching his thighs and moving to gently part them) for him to continue. ‘owns large amounts of land, which –’ Dean had shuddered as Sam’s hands found his dick through his trousers, still hard from their foreplay. Dean could almost sense Sam’s satisfaction as he found him Dean just as he wanted him. He very nearly moaned but managed to repress it as Sam undid his flies and began to stroke his cock, but judging by his client’s reactions, his face was betraying his efforts. This time, Mr Weaver continued: ‘which they are prepared to devote to the use (primarily agricultural, although subsections could, of course, be written in to the contract) of a partner company…’ This was too much. Dean gripped the arms of his chair and shuddered as waves of intense pleasure ran through him. Sam’s hand was just the right pressure, but he needed it to be faster. His hips involuntarily began to thrust into Sam’s hand as he felt the warmth of climax beginning. And then Sam pulled away.  
Dean jerked and stiffened, muttered ‘Goddammit’ under his breath and clenched his fists behind the desk, closing his eyes in frustration. Sam’s sudden withdrawal had brought him back into the present, and how important this deal could be. If Mr Weaver didn’t make a contract with him, he could easily find another company. Dean had to concentrate. He shuffled back in his seat and leant into the desk, leaning his elbows on his armrests. Mr Weaver was still talking. Dean had missed most of what he was saying and was continuing to miss it now. Come on, Dean, he thought to himself. Concentrate! He nodded thoughtfully and put his head on one side. 

But under the desk, Sam had other ideas. He had pulled away but was enjoying this and wasn’t planning on stopping. He moved his head up between the tense heat of Dean’s thighs and slowly licked up the length of his shaft. Dean’s thighs tensed and one knee hit the underside of the desk. Sam paused, tongue just touching the head, teasing Dean. He could tell it was working as his thighs squeezed tightly around Sam’s head. Sam could hear a pause in the conversation. He doubted Dean had been concentrating enough to reply. He heard Dean falter, opened his mouth and slid his lips down the entire length of Dean’s cock. Above the desk, Dean’s eyebrows rose in surprise, and he choked out a moan, badly hidden by a cough (so badly, in fact, that Sam sniggered under the desk, earning himself a kick from Dean). Dean was hot and flushed, blood rushing to his cheeks and pounding in his head. He tried again to reply to his client, who awaited an answer to – Dean had no idea – whatever he’d been saying, but this time Sam moved up and spiralled his tongue around the head of Dean’s cock, and Dean couldn’t repress a moan. 

Mr Weaver looked at Dean uncomfortably. There was something odd about this young man. If he didn’t know better, Mr Weaver would’ve said he was intensely aroused. Whatever it was, Mr Weaver would never feel comfortable doing business with him; Sucrocorp would have to find another company. Dean was frowning now and the movement of his hips (building a rhythm that matched Sam’s careful ministrations) was becoming more obvious, and Mr Weaver crossed and uncrossed his legs in embarrassment before saying: ‘Uuh, please excuse me, Mr Smith, but I have just remembered that I have another very urgent meeting, with… uuh…’ he tailed off. But Mr Smith didn’t seem to notice. His hips were clearly moving now, thrusting under the desk, and his face was a mask of helpless pleasure. Mr Weaver began to get up out of his chair, and he picked up his briefcase and walked to the door. As he left, Dean choked out a ‘thank you, I… ungh… hope we can… do business…’ before Mr Weaver closed the door. 

Sam took the sound of the door closing as his cue. He quickened his pace, now eager to give Dean the release he’d been longing for. Dean’s head fell back to rest on his chair and one of his hands moved to hold the back of Sam’s head, the other gripping the edge of the desk. He moaned loudly, no longer caring if anyone heard, and felt the warmth of release spread through him. He came, his hips bucking uncontrollably and his fingers entwined in Sam’s hair, with an incoherent shout. The orgasm pulsed through him, and Dean vaguely felt himself fall back into the chair, hot and relaxed, as Sam crawled out from under the desk. Sam pulled himself up and perched on the desk, facing Dean, with one leg either side of Dean’s executive chair, and pulled the chair towards him with calves hooked around it. ‘Well?’ he said. Dean could still barely speak. ‘That was… uuh… I never say this, but that was awesome.’ Sam laughed and pulled Dean in closer. But Dean looked worried. ‘Damn it though Sam, we could’ve done with that deal…’ But this time Sam put a finger to Dean’s lips. ‘Shhh. Don’t worry. What was the company called…? Sucrocrop? Sounds important…’ Sam raised an eyebrow sarcastically. ‘Never gonna change the world, is it Dean? We have more –’ guiding Dean’s hand to his own cock ‘ – pressing matters to attend to.’

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. so if you like please say and I'll write more :)


End file.
